Nagabodas Kasarung
by Reiforizza
Summary: Seth tak kunjung kembali ke wujud manusia, meski Atem telah memilihnya sebagai pasangan. Mengapa? Bagian mana yang salah? Lutung Kasarung versi YGO. Scandalshipping. Crack!fic. XXX.


_**Author**_** :** Reiforizza A.

_**Disclaimer**_** :** Bakal banyak antitesis yang bisa dimanfaatkan untuk mematahkan pernyataan bahwa saya pemilik sah dari "Yu-Gi-Oh!". Tolong jangan disebutkan deh, terlalu menohok...

_**Warning**_** : **Gombalisme, OOC, y_aoi_ (lihat_ pairing_), _dubious consent_, _twisted_ _folklore_, _implied bestiality_. Perhatikan peringatannya! Saya ngga terima _flame _dan surat tagihan kalau-kalau nanti ada yang masuk rehab.

_**Genre**_**:** Parodi, roman.

_**Pairing **_**:** Scandalshipping, sedikit vexshipping.

_**Rating**_** :** XXX

_**Summary**_** :** Seth tak kunjung kembali ke wujud manusia, meski Atem telah memilihnya sebagai pasangan. Mengapa? Bagian mana yang salah?

* * *

**Nagabodas Kasarung**

_Lain ti baheula atuh kang, urang téh patepang  
Ieu haté abdi atuh kang, émut baé ka engkang  
Teu beunang dipapalénkeun, teu beunang dibébénjokeun_

Tembang kasmaran itu tengah dinyanyikan dengan manis oleh Sekartaji Purbatem, seorang remaja bertubuh kecil nan seksi yang lebih sering dikenal dengan panggilan Atem. Nama Sekartaji menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah anak ke-2 dari seorang raja, tapi sungguh ganjil kegiatan yang tengah dilakukan Atem kini. Ya, dia sedang asyik bersenandung sambil mencuci baju di sungai. Sesuatu yang biasanya dikerjakan rakyat jelata, bukan keturunan raja.

Jika ceritanya ditelusuri, konon Atem difitnah memecahkan mustika _Millenium Puzzle_ oleh kakaknya, Sekarkedaton Purbakurang. Sang raja yang berkewajiban menjunjung tinggi hukum adat terpaksa mengasingkan Atem ke hutan Cilebay-lebay. Ketika Atem kelaparan dan terlunta-lunta akibat tersesat dalam rimba yang membingungkan, datanglah pertolongan dewata melalui seekor naga putih baik hati (tapi tengil mampus). Naga yang bisa bicara itu mengaku bernama Seth, dia membawa Atem ke sarangnya di lembah Paheumpik dan merawatnya hingga sehat kembali.

Cukup lama Atem hidup damai bersama Seth si naga putih. Hingga suatu hari, Senopati Mahaad datang menyusul. Hampir saja dia diterkam cakar naga karena disangka musuh, beruntung Atem cepat menyelamatkan Mahaad sebelum sempat dijadikan alat pengasah kuku-kuku tajam Seth. Dari kabar yang dibawa Mahaad, diketahui bahwa baginda ratu sakit keras dan terus memanggil-manggil Atem dalam tidurnya.

Seth senewen berat saat Atem pamit untuk pulang sementara, tapi akhirnya dia malah mengantarkan mereka sampai tiba di istana dengan selamat. Tak pelak, banyak khalayak yang tersingahak dan rusuh kala melihat penampakan sosok naga putih. Ini memang tindakan yang amat gegabah, namun Seth tampaknya tak begitu ambil pusing.

Purbakurang tidak terima Atem kembali menginjakkan kakinya di istana, belum lagi dia datang dengan mengendarai makhluk dalam legenda. Dia berniat menghalang-halangi pertemuan Atem dengan baginda raja dan ratu. Maka, ditantangnya sang adik untuk ikut serta dalam permainan bertaruhan besar. Jika menang, maka Atem boleh bertemu kembali dengan orang tuanya. Tetapi jika kalah, Atem harus menerima hukum penggal dan menyerahkan naga putihnya untuk jadi abdi Purbakurang selamanya.

Pertandingan adu menyumpit selempada, adu membendung lubuk, sampai adu seksi selira dimenangkan dengan mutlak oleh Atem. Tapi Purbakurang begitu keras kepala, dia tak akan berhenti hingga memperoleh gelar jawara. Dengan reka perdayanya, ia terus-menerus menantang Atem dengan pertandingan-pertandingan aneh yang kian tak masuk akal. Hingga suatu ketika, Purbakurang memperoleh sebuah ide untuk saling adu ketampanan kekasih masing-masing.

Di sini, Atem mulai kebingungan. Dirinya tak memiliki siapapun selain Seth si naga putih. Sementara, Purbakurang sendiri menjagokan Tumenggung Indranzu, ksatria paling gagah di seantero negeri.

Menjelang pengumuman pemenang, Seth malah menghilang entah ke mana. Meninggalkan Atem seorang diri di tengah-tengah pertandingan.

Di saat-saat genting, tidak sendirian Seth muncul kembali. Ia datang bersama Senopati Mahaad, beserta baginda raja dan ratu. Tanpa basa basi, Purbakurang langsung ditangkap atas dakwaan sengaja meracuni jejamuan yang rutin diminum ratu. Rupanya selama Atem bertanding, Seth tidak berdiam diri. Dia bekerja sama dengan Mahaad untuk menguak keganjilan penyakit yang diderita ratu. Orang suruhan Purbakurang tertangkap tangan sedang mencampurkan akar-akaran beracun di tungku obat. Anak sulung raja itu sudah tak bisa berkelit lagi.

Kebencian dan kedengkian adalah motif utama dibalik semua tindakan Purbakurang. Wanita yang sekarang bergelar ratu bukanlah ibundanya yang sesungguhnya. Dahulu, wanita tersebut hanyalah selir raja, ia menggantikan posisi ratu sebelumnya yang sekaligus merupakan ibu kandung dari Purbakurang. Inilah yang membuatnya begitu membenci keberadaan ratu saat ini, termasuk anak yang dilahirkan dari rahimnya, Atem. Bahkan sebelumnya Purbakurang mencuri dengar, bahwa adik tirinyalah yang akan memegang tampuk kepemimpinan kelak, dan bukan dirinya sebagai Sekarkedaton.

Purbakurang pun diganjar hukuman, yakni dengan diserahkan kepada Tumenggung Indranzu, orang yang sebelumnya cuma dimanfaatkan sebagai alat untuk mengalahkan Atem. Menurut kabar tersiar, abdi negara satu ini merupakan seorang _fop _dan sadokis tulen. Kontan, tidak sedikit pihak yang berpendapat bahwa Purbakurang telah menerima karmanya.

Di sisi lain, pertemuan Atem dengan kedua orang tuanya terasa begitu singkat. Apa boleh buat, tak ada bukti yang dapat menghapuskan tuduhan perihal insiden kerusakan mustika _Millenium Puzzle_. Atem pun harus kembali ke pengasingan untuk menuntaskan sisa waktu hukumannya. Namun, begitu kembali nanti, mahkota kerajaan sudah siap untuk diserahkan kepadanya.

Manakala lembah Paheumpik sudah mulai tampak di cakrawala, Atem membuat sebuah pengakuan kepada sang naga; bahwa dalam pertandingan itu, bukan keterpaksaan yang membuatnya memilih Seth sebagai pasangan. Namun, sebuah perasaan tuluslah yang mendorongnya berbuat demikian.

Seusai mendengar pengakuan tersebut, Seth membuka jati diri, bahwa sosok naga putih bukanlah wujudnya yang asli...

«¤»

_Aduh engkang...  
Émut baé ka engkang  
Aduh engkang...  
Abdi kabiruyungan_

Atem terus melantun sementara tangannya sibuk mengucek cucian. Suara riak air dan kicauan burung-burung hutan menemaninya di pagi yang cerah itu. Sesekali dilihatnya seekor kijang mengintip dari balik semak, atau ular yang berenang menyeberangi sungai.

Atem sudah terbiasa hidup di belantara Cilebay-lebay. Silam, dia memang ketakutan jika bertemu hewan-hewan liar. Pernah dia panik setengah mati karena kakinya dicium lintah, sampai makhluk itu jadi gendut sekali. Sekedar informasi, yang menghisapnya bukan cuma satu, tetapi tiga! Saat itu, Seth tidak menolongnya melepaskan si lintah, dia hanya memberikan Atem ranting yang ujungnya merah oleh nyala bara api beserta sebuah instruksi. Pesta hisap darah si lintah diakhiri sendiri oleh Atem dengan ranting berbara api tersebut.

Insiden sepele, tapi justru bermakna besar bagi Atem. Kejadian itulah yang membuatnya jadi lebih menyukai Seth. Dia tidak mengekang dan memanjakan, atau terlalu hormat karena statusnya sebagai anak raja. Seth mengajarinya mandiri, sebuah ilmu kehidupan yang belum tentu dapat dipetik dari cendekia hartawi.

Di pinggir sungai, Atem menghela napas dalam-dalam, menyesali ketidakhati-hatiannya sewaktu memasak tutug lindung pesanan Seth tempo hari. Sudah cukup lama dia mencuci tapi nodanya tak juga hilang, kalau dikucek lebih kuat lagi, bisa-bisa bajunya sobek. Dia harus pandai-pandai merawat pakaian, sebab hutan rimba biasanya bukan lokasi yang ingin dipilih saudagar kain untuk berjualan.

Mendadak angin bertiup kencang. Menggugurkan daun-daun kering dan melayangkan lagi mereka yang sudah jatuh. Tak hanya itu, kain yang dikenakan Atem sampai ikut tersingsat; memamerkan pahanya yang mulus nan semlohei pada dunia.

"Huwaaaaaa!" Atem berteriak panik saat baju yang dicucinya terlepas dari tangan. Selama sepersekian detik, ia sempat bingung antara ingin menutupi kakinya atau menyelamatkan cucian yang hanyut.

Namun, dia tak perlu susah payah mengejar baju itu, karena sesuatu berwarna putih dan panjang sedang mengailnya keluar dari air. Pandangannya menelusuri benda putih tersebut, ternyata itu adalah ekor milik Seth si naga.

"Terima kasih," sambut Atem saat Seth mengembalikan lagi benda tersebut ke tangannya.

Dia membalas dengan kepakan sayap, menciptakan angin yang membuat kain di pinggang Atem kembali tersingkap.

"Seth, apa-apaan sih! Aku bisa dicekal karena eksposur tak senonoh tahu!"

Seth mendengus. Tapi jika naga bisa berekspresi seluwes manusia, maka Atem bersumpah bahwa Seth sedang menyunggingkan senyum cabul. "Paranoid amat. Ini kan di _leuweung_, siapa yang mau lihat?"

"Pembaca fanfic?" Tukas Atem sebal, sementara jemarinya sibuk memperbaiki pakaiannya kembali.

Si naga merebahkan tubuhnya yang sebesar gajah dewasa di dekat Atem, ekornya bergoyang lincah ke kiri-kanan. "Iya sih, tapi biar saja. Kita beri mereka _fanservice_ yang banyak. Lagipula bukan cuma aku, penulis sendiri pun doyan melihat paha-paha mulus dan montok," seloroh Seth, bola mata birunya berkilat nakal.

Atem sama sekali tidak kelihatan terkesan, dia merapatkan kainnya hingga mustahil bisa tersingkap lagi oleh angin. Dengan wajah yang disetel nelangsa, ia mendesah, "oh dewa... dosa apa aku sampai harus jadi tokoh di fanfic ini?"

"Aku sih senang-senang saja," balas sang naga, "mengingat aku diuntungkan dalam kisah ini."

Atem melirik curiga. "Diuntungkan? Dalam hal apa?"

Seth memulai cerita, "begini, kamu sudah mengetahui jati diriku yang sesungguhnya, bukan? Bahwa nama sejatiku adalah Seth Guruminda. Aku anak dari Sunaknadin, dan dulu tinggal di swargaloka."

"Ya, lalu?"

Seth melanjutkan, "aku baru bisa kembali ke wujud asli setelah menemukan cinta sejati yang kumimpikan..."

"Jadi memang bukan aku orangnya..."

"Tidak, bukan begitu... dengarkan sampai habis dong," ucap Seth cepat-cepat. "Kurasa pernyataan cinta saja tak cukup untuk mengembalikan wujudku secara permanen. Jadi, kita lanjutkan hubungan kita ke taraf yang lebih serius."

Atem masih belum menangkap ke mana arah pembicaraan Seth. Kelopak matanya tercilap-cilap sejenak. Tetapi, kalimat terakhir terdengar seperti sebuah pinangan, spontan ia melisankan deduksi yang baru saja diolah otaknya. "Apa aku sedang kaulamar?"

"Sayangnya bukan, Cinta. Aku sedang mendiskusikan seks," terang Seth enteng.

Spontan Atem jadi salah tingkah dan malu setengah mati, wajahnya pun terwarnai segala jenis merah. "TA-TAPIKITABELUMNIKAH!!!"

"Ngga 'pa-'pa kali. Ini kan di hutan, yang berlaku di sini ya hukum rimba, bukan hukum manusia," Seth menggelontorkan alasan cerdik. Kata-katanya masuk akal, hanya saja...

Atem memerhatikan ukuran tubuh raksasa Seth, dari kepala hingga ujung ekor. Dia tengah menyimpulkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah terpikirkan selama ini: 'Itu' naga sebesar apa? Memangnya nanti bisa muat? Cuma membayangkan saja sudah bikin Atem depresi. Kalau betulan melihatnya, mungkin dia akan semaput.

"Itu _bestiality_, Seth, " ujar Atem, mencoba berargumen. "Penulis agak stres setelah tahu ada _kink_ begitu di _fanfiction hardcore_. Aku ngga yakin dia mau menulisnya di cerita ini."

"Ih, _sabodo teuing_, yang penting kan kitanya," kilah Seth, tapi narsisnya mulai kumat. "Lagipula, bosan terjebak dalam wujud naga terus, kurang praktis. Aku yang berwujud manusia jauh lebih _kasép_ loh."

Atem hanya berkomentar dengan memberi Seth tatapan stagnan.

"Aku serius!" Si naga bersikeras.

Atem malah memalingkan pandangannya, menatap apapun kecuali wajah lawan bicaranya. "Entah ah... rasanya belum siap ke tahap itu."

Seth malah tampak muram. "Atem, kau bilang selalu mencintaiku apa adanya bukan?"

Satu-satunya manusia di tempat itu mengangguk.

"Jadi, jika kuminta kita melakukannya saat wujudku seperti ini, maka kau pasti bisa, kan?" Lanjut Seth lagi.

Entah mengapa itu terdengar seperti perintah halus untuk berendam di kuali berisi golakan lava panas berbumbu rempah dan kembang tujuh rupa. Sungguh, Atem ingin menjitak kepala Seth saat itu juga. Tetapi segera diurungkan niat tersebut, sebab tak banyak gunanya. Salah-salah, malah dirinya sendiri yang terluka akibat kulit luar naga putih yang sekokoh baja...

Nah, itu pula detil yang harus diperhatikan! Jangankan sampai babak penetrasi, belum apa-apa dia pasti sudah babak belur duluan gara-gara tergesek kulit sekeras itu. Ugh, apa Seth tidak berpikir sampai ke sana?!

Atem memejamkan mata sejenak, menghitung perlahan dari satu hingga sepuluh. Sembari itu pula, irama napasnya yang tadi berantakan mulai teratur kembali. Sejurus kemudian, dia membuka matanya dan menatap Seth lekat-lekat. "Apakah kembali ke wujud semula begitu penting? Bukankah kita baik-baik saja selama ini?"

"Aku tahu," sergah Seth. "Aku tahu. Tapi, ini memang penting bagiku. Suatu saat, kau akan pulang ke istana dan duduk di atas singgasana penguasa negeri ini. Aku ingin dikenal orang-orang sebagai pendampingmu, bukan sebagai makhluk legendaris milik Sri Adika Raja Purbatem."

Atem mengangguk samar. "Aku mengerti..."

Seth langsung berdiri. "Jadi kau setuju?"

"Yah, hanya saja—"

"Bagus!" Lagi-lagi Seth seenaknya menyela omongan orang. Betul-betul kurang ajar orang eh, naga ini.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar, Seth! Kita belum selesai bicara!"

"Ayo Atem, kita terbang menuju sarang cinta kita. WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tak salah lagi, Atem tidak diindahkan. Terlihat jelas dari gaya tertawa Seth yang super nista. Ia pun mencilok tubuh remaja itu dan memanggulnya ala kuli dan karung beras.

Syahdan, mereka bertolak menuju langit, sementara Atem malah menjerit panik karena cuciannya ketinggalan.

«¤»

Keesokan paginya saat Atem membuka mata, dia tak akan lagi melihat sosok naga putih. Bergantikan seorang pemuda jangkung, berambut cokelat potongan pendek, dan bola mata yang luar biasa biru. Warna biru yang sepadan dengan mata Seth si naga putih.

Memang tampan sih, tapi itu sama sekali tidak menghentikan Atem untuk memberinya ciuman selamat pagi berupa tamparan kejam di pipi. Katanya sebagai balasan atas lecet-lecet di sekujur tubuh, plus selangkangannya yang sakit.

Lantas, mereka pun hidup bahagia selamanya.

«¤»

Tambihan:  
**Seth Kasarung**

*GEDUBRAK!*

Atem: "_Alah! Naon éta pa_?"

Seth: "_Aduh, ieu sarung murag, bu_!"

Atem: "_Har... naha sarung murag meni gandéng kitu_?"

Seth: "_Pan sarungna murag jeung eusina; bapa_."

**«**_**Atos ah**_**»**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Oh, betapa _twisted_ nan guombal ni fanfic! Ini semua gara-gara Amelia Kai yang minta YGO dijadiin Lutung Kasarung, cerita rakyat yang itu kan ada unsur _bestiality_-nya. Saya sumpah, dulu ngga pernah punya pikiran gini sama kisah itu. Namun, karena terlanjur kenal _fanfiction hardcore_, otakku jadi serba nyeleneh gini. Jangan suruh saya bikin fic orang/hewan lagi plz. SEREEEEMMM!!! D':

Tapi berita bagusnya, saya berhasil bikin mereka jadian~~

Oiya, Sekarkedaton dan Sekartaji emang sebutan untuk anak raja pertama dan kedua. Tapi nama-nama itu khusus untuk perempuan. Wakakakaka! Saya sengaja bikin gender-nya Atem (dan Bakura) rada-rada ngga jelas di sini. Semua terserah pembaca mau menginterpretasikan jenis kelamin mereka seperti apa.

Terakhir, lagu yang dinyanyiin Atem di fic ini berjudul "Emut Bae", dibawakan oleh Hetty Koes Endang. Lagunya keren, saya suka dengernya. Tapi begitu diterjemahin ke bahasa Indonesia kok jadi bodor banget ya? *8D


End file.
